Together
by Jagsuperchick
Summary: Harm and Mac get together, this will make all you shippers out there happy!!
1. Default Chapter

Title- Together  
Author- Teresa L.  
Email- Horseysmiles2000@hotmail.com  
Rating- G  
The song called 'fly away' belongs to Plus one  
A park near Harm's house  
0630  
Friday  
"Good morning, Ma'am." Harm joked.  
"Good morning to you to Harm." Mac replied.  
"How'd you sleep last night?" He asked.  
"Pretty good. How bout you."   
"Okay I was up kinda late finishing all my cases." He said  
"Well shall we get this race on?"   
"You all warmed up?"  
"Yup!" Mac said  
"Okay on the count of 3, Harm said, 1,2,7."  
Mac jumped forward a little, "Harm!"  
"Okay sorry I couldn't help it!" Harm laughed, "1,2,3."   
And they were off, but instead of a race it was more of a fast jog.  
They ran side by side until Mac started to get ahead, that's when Harm   
reached for the back of her jacket, but at the same time he accidentally tripped  
and fell. Pulling Mac down with him. She landed on top of him. Both laughing,  
Mac rolled off, "Couldn't handle me getting ahead eh?"  
"What, your saying that you were getting ahead, I was just letting you so that  
you would feel better." Harm smiled  
"Yeah sure, Mac said, So what are you cooking me when we get to your place?"  
"Oh so now you want me to cook for you?" Harm asked  
"Well I could always fix you a nice steak that you would have to eat!" Mac laughed  
"Alright I'll fix you breakfast." Harm agreed.  
After they finished their 'race' which after the fall was more of a slow jog, they went to  
Harm's apartment.  
  
At Harm's apartment  
0730  
While Harm was making breakfast, Mac went to see if there was anything on TV.  
"Harm, did you know that you only have 4 channels?" She asked  
"Yeah, I don't watch TV very much, so why pay for something that I don't use." He  
replied.  
"Well I don't think I could say the same for me. I have 150." She laughed  
"Breakfast is ready." He said  
After breakfast.  
"Do you want to take a shower first?" Harm asked  
"Sure, I'll be fast." Mac said  
"A woman fast, that's a new one." Harm laughed  
After Mac took her shower, Harm took his then they left for work.  
  
Jag Headquarters  
1900   
Just before leaving.  
Harm stopped by Mac's office, "Hey Mac, would you want to go flying tomorrow?"  
"Flying? Need you ask? I would LOVE to!!!!" She replied laughing  
"Great!!! Oh ya and here's a song, that I heard and I thought of you. So listen to it when  
you get home please?" Harm asked  
"Okay, what time do you want me to be at the plane?" She asked  
"How about, 0900?"  
"Okay, see you tomorrow Harm." She replied  
  
Mac's Apartment  
2100  
When Mac go home she went over to her CD player and put in the CD Harm asked her to  
listen to (it was by plus one) . There was only one song on it, and as it started Mac was  
shocked.  
The chorus was the exact way she felt about Harm and obviously he felt the same way  
about her.  
  
I want you to know you belong in my life  
I love the hope I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'd take the last flight out  
  
The last part made Mac choke up on tears  
  
I cannot hold back the truth no more  
I let you wait to long  
Although it's hard and scares me so  
A life without you scares me more.....I love you  
  
Mac knew she had always loved Harm even though sometimes she didn't relies it at the  
time. There friendship had gone through so much. Now they were back to being the best  
friends, and becoming something more. Mac hoped tomorrow maybe Harm and her could  
talk about that. Before going to sleep that night called  
out softly in her room "I love you Harmon Rabb Jr." now only if she could say that to his  
face. But little did she know that in another apartment in town there was a man who said  
"Sarah Mackenzie I love you." And that man was taking her flying in the morning.  
  
Where Harm keep's his plane  
0900  
"Hey squid your on time." Mac joked  
"Aren't I always." He walked up to Mac and gave he a quick kiss on the cheek, which left  
Mac a little befumbled.  
"You know for a fact that you are usually late." Mac laughed  
"But things change ninja girl." He smiled, "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yup. But Harm are you renaming your plane cause the name is covered up like you just  
redid it?" Mac asked  
"Yes I did change the name but you won't be able to see it till we land where we are going  
to eat." Harm said  
"Then let's go! I want to see what the name is." Mac said  
  
On a field in the middle of nowhere  
1000  
"So are you going to show me the name?" Mac asked  
"Yes, but I need to ask you something before I do." He said, "What did you think of the  
song that I gave you yesterday?"  
"I loved it! I mean... I love YOU Harm." She said almost crying  
"Really? Mac I love you so much to! I think I have ever since I met you I just didn't relies  
it." He said  
"Me too." She said "And I know..." but before she could finish Harm placed a finger on  
her lips and kissed her. It was filled with love, passion, commitment, and everything  
building up since they met.   
After they pulled their lips apart Mac said "So can I see the name of your plane?"  
"Okay, close your eyes." Harm went and pulled of the cloth that covered the name.   
"Open up." He said  
When Mac did she was breathless under the 'Sarah' on the plane it said 'marry me?'   
Harm got down on one knee and pleaded "Mac I figured out that I just can't live without  
you in my life. So Sarah, Marry Me?"  
Mac looked deep into his eyes and saw, love, comfort and so much more. So she smiled  
and said "Harmon Rabb I would love to marry you."  
With that Harm got up from his knee and slipped a ring onto her finger. Then he kissed  
her. Mac and Harm both knew that even though they would go through hard times they  
would pull out together.  
  
The End   
  
A/N- Please give me the good bad and the ugly mostly the good please. I have a series that can go with this so if it's good I'll write more.:) 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.(snif snif) JAG is property of Belisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount Pictures. No copyright infringement intended. 


End file.
